Not Predicted
by Character Death
Summary: “Don’t be an idiot” Pansy’s voice was hurried now expressing anger under her already brilliant façade. “I prefer to call it bravery.” AU and still Dhr.
1. Unwelcome Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything all characters mentioned belong to the great J.K Rowling (at the moment).

A Note: Well lets keep this short and simple this story is dramione if you do not like this pairing do not read my story. I was originally planning to write an angst-packed fic however this one seems to be more humour and romance (no fluff!). So if you have any comments please review and constructive critism is most welcome (anyone want to be my beta?) or if you simply want to tell me about a great d/hr fic feel free. Any ideas will be much appreciated as I can admit that sometimes my muse goes down the drain (an awful lot) this means that I might not be able to post new chapters very often but i'll try.

Not Predicted

A lady with a petite frame began making her way towards a homely cottage; metres away from her. Taking the last couple of steps forward and about to open the door she paused. Turning around she looked at her unused car and gasped as she advanced towards the rusty old banger. The car still resembled a car but what was on the car was far from resembling anything. A once pale silver car was now splattered in red tinges, blood red tinges. The man who lay on top however was far more of a surprise. It was him. Hermione recalled the incident and how she always felt watched forever and for always. Then she noticed the writing hastily written with his own blood. _Save me, for I cannot watch if I am dead. _The man hearing yet another gasp managed to open one eyelid and saw a quite amusing yet deadly serious expression on grangers face. The lady noticing the amusement in his eyes realised what the red tinges were. ''Paint!'' she muttered and then louder. Malfoy realising his days were numbered began to get up attempting to escape the tirade of abuse that he was about to receive. ''PAINT'' she repeated. The very same paint that Ron had been selling in Fred and George Weasley's store, she recalled vividly the silly joke they had played on her. She had been grumbling that half of this stuff would not fool her let alone the teachers and they had knowingly shaken their heads and muttered disturbingly: "We shall see about that dear Hermione". They were right, unfortunately.

'Oh dear' thought he, 'she's shouting now' and knowing that she was about to strike he tried to get off the car quicker. The paint however had other ideas as after attempting to jump down he slid down the car knocking himself out cold. His last thought was about how he could possibly get this red paint off his suit.

When he finally arose it was too a large headache and a sighing Hermione.

After long deliberation she realised that she could not possibly put an unconscious Malfoy on the sofa. Her bed being the only bed in the house, she decided that they would simply have to share. After getting in the bed she fell asleep almost instantly. What she did not realise was that Malfoy woke up fifteen minutes after she got in and pulled her closer. When she woke up in his arms she almost had a heart attack but realising that he must have done it in his sleep she rose and got changed. She did not notice two beady eyes on her the entire time.

Malfoy couldn't help but smirk when she got up and looked horrified. Realising that she was unaware that he was awake he opened his eyes and enjoyed the view. He couldn't help but admit that she was beautiful.

Hermione made her way out leaving a note for Malfoy making everything crystal clear to him. Which he later found and read:

_Dear Malfoy,_

_I shall be back by 3:45 sharp and if you are still there I would like to have a word with you about the 'paint' incident._

_I would be most grateful if you make tea tonight as I am not prepared to make food on this occasion._

_Just to inform you that I am unable to offer accommodation here as I have only one bed and do not wish to share with you._

_From_

_Hermione Granger_

The only reaction she got was a firmly plastered smirk and chuckle, if she thought he was leaving then he would definitely stay. He had planned it all out in his head, though admittedly there had been a few minor snags which he would have to fix. The 'paint' incident as it was now named had obviously not been forgotten, not even a little bit. He was in deep trouble and even the proud ex-slytherin prince was fully able to admit that. Well the main point was quite simple, he was in and she had most definitely not forgotten him quite yet. That at least he had made sure of albeit very pathetically. Hearing a door slam a seemingly flustered Hermione re-entered the house with a firm scowl on her face and boy did it suit her. Draco Malfoy only sensed a challenge and he immediately hid behind the cupboard as she made her way into the bedroom. She barely even registered two slippery hands grabbing her before Malfoy had her in his grasp; his lips slightly grazing her cheek. Noticing granger's fast breathing he smirked with a new air of egotistical brilliance, closing the gap further he didn't notice her foot rise up till he let go screaming obscenities into the air. He was so engrossed in this activity that he didn't recognise the pale blush on Hermione's face; if he had then he may well have kissed her.

"You just brought self-centred, egotistical, pureblood bastard to a new level, Ferret."

_Character Death- As morbid as you can get_


	2. Oncoming attack

Not Predicted: Oncoming Disaster

Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me, have I accepted this? (NO) Of course I have –curtsies in the direction of J.K Rowling- till next time.

A note: Nothing much to say just enjoy. I had sudden inspiration and well here it is.

_Previously: "You just brought self-centred, egotistical, pureblood bastard to a new level, Ferret."_

Draco Malfoy was in great pain and the response to her statement was not as witty as he had wanted it to be. After all if you merely say: 'That really hurt!' when you're the mighty slytherin prince something must be severely wrong with you. So when Hermione started giggling so hard that a passer-by might question her sanity you might become downright pissed off. He after all was here to cause as much disorder as possible and here was the target laughing at his stupidity. So when she finally stopped cackling he made it downright clear that his alpha male pride had been terribly wounded.

Her response being: "Have you realised how much you look like a constipated chicken when you have your nose stuck in the air!" This was followed by a bout of laughter that could probably be heard within a 10 mile radius and was giving Draco a headache. His temper had just about reached breaking point, who the hell did she think she was? So he did the most natural thing and marched out of the room, (in a way that resembled a strutting penguin) refusing to comment on this latest insult.

It wasn't till dinnertime that Malfoy graced the presence of his unfriendly roommate, after all the effort made in making some pasta Hermione had told him never to touch a saucepan again. Draco contemplated the look of pity on her face and decided he hated the bare thought of such an expression like that appearing on her features again. Admittedly setting her kitchen alight had been vaguely amusing, that is until she had waved her wand and the place had been returned to its original state. His response to such an act always resembled something along the lines of: "Party pooper!" and Hermione found this somewhat pathetic.

By the time Hermione had made an edible form of pasta she was so exhausted that she only half-heartedly shovelled the food into her mouth taking an occasional sip of water to help swallow it all down. Malfoy was oblivious to this and complained loudly about the quality of the cuisine and how menial the idea of cooking without the aid of house elves actually was. He of course was only grumbling because her pasta was rather tasty and his had been chucked in the bin and deemed, 'unworthy'.

The real fun he observed was only just beginning as the 'paint' incident had been forgotten and not only had he got off scott-free but Hermione hadn't kicked him out. It was after this pondering had appeared in his head that Granger actually seemed to realise why he was looking so smug. She changed from exhausted to amused within the time it had taken him to blink and this had Draco scared out of his wits.

"I knew there was something that I had forgotten something, does the word 'paint' ring any bells to you and perhaps this message-" She paused suddenly and drew back the curtains showing the writing which he had written on her car, the action alone made him jump. She positioned herself in front of him, glaring quite thoroughly and pressed her finger into his chest. "Watch your back Malfoy, I know where you live!"

That's when Draco chose to laugh at the absurdity of the whole situation; his wit had returned and he just couldn't resist undermining Hermione. He did not quite realise how touchy Hermione was feeling right now and so simply replied: "That may have something to do with the fact that I live here."

Wrong move. A loud growl emitted from Hermione's throat as she circled her prey and plotted his death, not only had she had a crap day at work but she was downright frustrated. She grabbed the nearest thing which happened to be a cushion and began whacking Draco with it as hard as she possibly could; forgetting the fact she had a wand in her jean pocket.

"Not for long"

Draco accepted the challenge grabbing an oven mitt and proceeding to wallop Hermione whole-heartedly with it. Before long both of them had conceded a draw and had collapsed onto the sofa, it was now eleven o'clock and they were incredibly tired. Having reduced their store of energy to ashes, they both fell asleep in each others arms swiftly forgetting the previous disagreement.

A note: And that's the end of that chapter don't forget to review folks.


	3. Universally Acknowledged

-1Disclaimer- Character Death: "I didn't mean to get caught honest, how could they have possibly discovered that I trapped Tom Felton and Emma Watson in a cage until they agreed to my demands? As for the stealing a copy of the seventh book of Harry Potter, I didn't intend on anyone finding out about that."

Lawyer: "Hang on did you just say that kidnapped two unwilling subjects, blackmailed them and stole a not-currently-published novel?"

Character Death: "Why would you think that?"

Lawyer: "You just told me."

Character Death: "Yeah, I'm going to run now and all you avid readers let it be known that it is advisable you do not admit your crimes in front of this guy (he's very observant). Oh and don't sue me please J.K Rowling none of this belongs to me it's all yours every last character."

A note: Yes I know long time no see. Well here comes the next chapter and I have a perfectly valid reason for not posting earlier, you see that lawyer (yes the evil one from above) he made my computer not let me on the internet for about five days. I know the nerve detaining me from updating the next chapter for you eager d/hr shippers out there. Oh well here goes.

_Previously: "Watch your back Malfoy, I know where you live!"_

So the time was eleven o'clock on a bright and early Tuesday morning, not only were two feuding people laying on the couch together, oh no. A presumed inanimate object had just yawned quite loudly having risen from a spell induced slumber. This clock (its real name being Nancy) was thoroughly disturbed to discover the absence of her mistress. She wondered if this was a new experiment of hers to avoid Nancy completely after all her presence was most unwanted. You see there was one fault when it came to the titled: "perfect" Hermione Granger. She was often late to work as she had a tendency to never wake up; much like a corpse. This was why Ron being a natural bad present giver had thought it would be tactful to give his beloved friend a talking alarm clock for her 22nd birthday. Now for once everyone thought it was a good idea which was shortly proven wrong when Hermione attempted to destroy the 'wretched' thing by throwing it out the window. It was too much chagrin that she discovered the gift had been made indestructible and was very much accustomed to the average lazy person's attitude.

'Well time to rise and shine' smirked the clock resembling a certain occupant that was situated along with Hermione on a burgundy sofa downstairs. It would appear after all the maltreatment it had received over the years that this clock had toughened up completely, that and grown a mean streak. It swiftly climbed down from table that it was situated on and stretched its tiny arms; calling out loudly: "oh Hermione wake up my dear" only to be followed by a far more sinister, "Or your favourite teddy bear learns the meaning of being ripped apart". Nancy's search took her from room to room until finally the view of a not so ugly man and her mistress came into view. 'Well, well, well we have been busy haven't we darling Hermione.' The clock muttered to herself as she made her way over almost cackling. It would appear that an idea had began to unfold in her mind as she manoeuvred the two poor innocent victims into a very compromising position. She made sure that Draco had his arms firmly around the snoring Hermione and that both of the two faces were practically touching. Then backing away with a devilish look upon her sweet features, the clock shrieked in her most ear piercing voice: "Wake up now you lazy know-it-all your at least two hours late for work". Now the clock was fully aware that Hermione wasn't due in till 1:30 but being experienced in this area she knew it would take her that long to get ready.

It was a mere second later that Malfoy stirred and leaned over directly onto Hermione's face (you can imagine his expression). This made Hermione wake up and scream so loud at Draco that it was a wonder his ear drum was still intact; only to discover that this had made Malfoy fall the remaining space and smash his lips directly onto Hermione's own. Then there was a space of about 10 seconds while the two sized each other up looking directly into the eye of their long-term enemies. That was then a minuscule gesture was made between them and both untangled themselves; Nancy knew it was time to leave and began to tiptoe out.

It was after a small couple of words were exchanged that Malfoy discovered who or what had caused this travesty. They then gave what could only be described as a high five to each other and chased after Nancy. War cries erupted from previously covered mouths and the battle began between the silly alarm clock and two annoyed adults going by the title: "United Enemies As of Ten Minutes Ago". None of the neighbours questioned why, most had either gone to work or were well aware of the disruption which the wizard clock had caused highly esteemed Hermione Granger of Flourish and Blotts. That and they had all been swiftly bribed by half price books from the lady herself.

Nancy was well in for it and after acknowledging that doing her job did not perhaps include trying to forcibly initiate a kiss between Hermione and Draco, (albeit regrettably and her fingers crossed behind her back) she was allowed freedom. That is to say Draco had transfigured a quill into rope and had bound the clock's hands behind her back and her mouth had been covered with spellotape. Not after of course contemplating whether finding out all Hermione's dirty secrets was worth more than trapping the clock (he was going to agree then she appeared). He replied swiftly after that into the clock's ear that: "He would get her to tell them to him anyway." It was this indecision which had reached Nancy the conclusion that as a comrade it was most likely that Draco was the weak point.

Still more to the point it was now universally agreed that Hermione wanted to know: "Just what exactly the clock had said to him which might have corrupted him into agreement?" Which much to the satisfaction of Malfoy was now a well hidden secret. His response had convinced her that he wouldn't tell her yet and made her blush to the roots.

"Depends entirely on what your prepared to do to find out my lovely little Hermione." Which had ended in him suggesting a few not very conservative options. Thanks to that statement Hermione had marched out the door for work with the very same words distracting her and making her smile throughout the day. After all it was universally acknowledged that the clock was very much already part of his secret sector designed to draw Hermione into his clutches.


	4. Pretty boy

Disclaimer: In no way shape or form am I related to J.K. Rowling -weeps- so therefore I have not inherited the seventh book or the right to call any characters used by me, mine.

A note: Thankfully I keep getting my ideas from practically nowhere and believe it or not the inspiration for the third chapter came when I was asleep. So if your curious how this fic has somehow survived ask the twisted mind that I have. Enjoy this chapter I believe it is my finest work yet (feel free to review and tell me I'm wrong/right). Just one thing I have a feeling the spell is spelt incorrectly so it is let me know and I'll fix it straight away.

_Previously: _"Depends entirely on what your prepared to do to find out my lovely little Hermione."

Hermione Granger returned from her job at Flourish and Blotts with a small pouch filled with knuts and galleons and an air of self-pity. The bookworm was contemplating quitting that day (after being refused a bigger salary) when to make things seem that little bit worse, Pansy Parkinson walked in. She had scanned the shop almost like a carnivore targeting her prey using only her nose to sniff out Hermione's scent (this gave many customers a disgusting view up her nostril). When finally, after many agonising minutes of avoiding the mud blood hater, Pansy closed in on her. It would appear to a person watching them converse that the two were well acquainted and good friends (they couldn't hear what the two were whispering to each other).

The conversation seemed to go on for at least a quarter of an hour then they both left with a polite goodbye and a whispered: "good riddance".

So when she finally arrived back at her cottage, which seemed to have been somewhat ruined by the number of green and silver items invading the peaceful atmosphere. She practically knocked over her favourite vase when a sight that should never be seen reached her vision. Turning away and almost vomiting Hermione began to choke quite loudly which Draco heard instantly. When he finally approached he saw that the choking had turned to somewhat hysterical laughter and Draco thought about calling a mediwitch. Only to be stopped by her first comprehensible words:

"You…you wear mascara?"

He jumped away from shock almost instantly, 'she couldn't have seen the rest could she?' Trying to hide the hair rollers behind his back Draco began to recall what he had been doing before she had interrupted. Malfoy had spotted the muggle make-up on her bedside table (he was snooping around trying to find incriminating items which he could use for blackmail) and had wondered what could be done with it. Pulling out what appeared to be a mini wand with a brush on the end he began to fiddle with it. After trying to brush his hair with it Draco had reached the conclusion that it was meant for eyelashes (it didn't work well on eyebrows). So deciding that this stuff might actually be used by both sexes, Draco began to experiment with hair rollers with mixed results and so she had found him. He decided to respond because by the looks of things she was about to start laughing at him again:

"How did you know?"

"Oh I don't know maybe its got something to do with the fact that your eyelashes were originally blonde. You do realise you look like a pretty boy?"

Draco not knowing exactly what she was implying replied quite confidently: "Hell yeah, I'm am very good looking." With a gentle flick of his hair he struck a pose and began singing: 'Your simply the best' replacing the your with I'm. This only resulted in Hermione laughing at him and by the looks of her blue face, choking on her tears of mirth. When finally he had finished the improved version of Tina Turner's song he noticed that Hermione was trying to drink a glass of water without spilling it everywhere. The girl having filled the glass only half way turned round and poured it all over Draco Malfoy's newly clean hair.

Not only was Draco worried for her sanity but right now he was gazing at the water jug from which she had filled her glass. Giving Hermione a somewhat mischievous smirk he reached into his pocket fully intent on levitating the jug right above her. By the looks of her face it would appear that she was still acting like a drunken teen (with a very odd sense of humour).

"Wingardium Leviosa"

Splash!

"Get over here pretty boy your about to find out what happens when you mess with Hermione Granger!"

Draco who had found a towel a few seconds after successfully showering Hermione with water gave her the most irritating smirk ever and replied:

"Why Hermione I wouldn't have it any other way."


	5. Answers

Not Predicted Chapter 5- Answers

Disclaimer: Okay secretly (shush) i have mannaged to commit identity fraud and have stolen this work-in-progress which is the sole property of J.K Rowling (and if you believe that then not only are you gullible, you also need to know that J.K knows all and i am a petty wannabe who has borrowed a few characters -okay a few spells etc also- all i own is the plot).

A/N: Yes i'm back and as this chapter is correctly titled Answers expect some! However i do have a tendancy to cause people to end up with more questions then they previously add so here goes. Oh and this is only part one of answer the rest will be explained in the following chapter (which i will try and finish asap). Also if you have the opportunity click the lovely review button down there and tell me exactly what you think, ideas are welcome and i accept any comments you want to make whether they be positive or negative.

It was in the dead of night that the unpredictable occurred. A gale force wind shook the houses and added to the general creepiness of an otherwise ordinary night. The precise time was approximately eleven minutes past ten and a young lady who was sharing the house with a 'ferret,' enjoyed a disrupted sleep.

Beams of light fell on her face showing the person to be none other than Hermione Granger or if not her, somebody with uncontrollable, brown hair. After tossing and turning for a good deal of time, a silence fell upon the house and a shadow blocked the moonlight from view. It was time.

Malfoy who had been forced into deciding whether to conjure a bed or sleep on the couch stared down at his unfortunate prey. Her tousled hair had reluctantly been shoved away from her face in annoyance and this brought a smile upon Draco's face.

He grabbed a particularly large curl and used it to frame her face. This met with a feeble protest from Hermione who immediately tried to shift it away from her; if he hadn't been here for a serious matter then he may have been amused.

With a last attempt at making her look presentable, Draco began to return the curl to its rightful place; gently tickling Hermione's nose.

Thwack.

Before Malfoy could interpret just what had happened he felt a strong grip pull him onto the bed, then almost instantly he was pinned down by a surprisingly heavy Hermione. She seemed to not be hesitant as he

witnessed her jab the pointy wand directly into his throat. Was it just him or did this scene seem rather familiar?

"Lumos"

Gasping in shock Hermione realised the intruder was none other than her unwanted guest. The guilt was halted in its tracks though as she grew suspicious as to his intentions, logic told her he had no decent reason for being here.

Being jolted out of her thoughts she became aware of her surroundings just as he flipped her over. Due to the light still filling his features Hermione had an inkling as to what he was planning to do and anger lent her strength as she once more glared down at him (having tossed them back over).

"Alright Malfoy lets get this straight, not only did you turn up at my door with no reasonable explanation. Oh no! You have also been acting as if were together again which I thought by now you would have realised is never going to happen. Now I find you hovering over my bed with a glint in your eye like I'm some form of meat. I want answers and I want them now!"

Draco winced, he knew that judging by her shrieking this would be hard to wriggle out of. If only he could explain but in all honesty would she believe him? People always said that 'honesty is the best policy' yet in reality sometimes lies hurt far less because they would help a person not to worry even when there was a reason to.

Thwack.

It would appear that Hermione was quite comfortable with holding him down and pummelling him for as long as it took for her to gain some answers. To be fair it seemed only right in a way for him to finally own up as to his strange behaviour which had started during seventh year. He looked up in time to notice Hermione about to open up her mouth again doubtless ready to rant until his eardrums burst and did the first thing that came into his head.

He grabbed the pillow which was strategically positioned nearby and tried to muffle her voice with it, then subdued he muttered loud enough for her to hear: "I'll answer all your questions".

Releasing her he allowed himself a small peak at the smug look on her face as he prepared for her voice to announce that he would: "leave the house and never return". Right after he had explained of course, not before (she was clearly not going to allow him to move before then).

His throat seemed dry and there was this annoying itch on his nose that in order for him to scratch, she would have to release his pinned down arms. Gesturing in a somewhat frantic manner, Hermione (being somewhat uncaring) ignored him and looked him straight in the eye clearly telling him that she wouldn't wait much longer to hear 'all'.

"He knows everything your location, where you work the whole thing."

Malfoy waited for the gasp of shock or some sign that she had taken in what he had said, yet all he heard was nothing. There was a slow intake of breathe on her part and then muffled crying as the news hit her full force and to think after everything she had done; even quitting her job at the ministry because it drew too much attention.

Aware that she had released him from her strong hold, Draco gently patted her back as she wept tears which had been subdued for many years. He had not intended on warning her (what could he say he was a reputed coward) mainly because he had been blackmailed by the 'He' which he had referred to just seconds ago.

A stuttered question erupted from the tearful Hermione: "When will he be arriving?" She spoke as if she was already doomed and in a manner that would send even the most stern character into a bout of pity. If someone who had come from Hogwarts had seen this stark change in personality, they would have simplyold her that she should have seen this coming.

"Harry will be here any second now."


	6. Questions

Disclaimer: If I ever gave the pretense that I am J.K. Rowling and therefore rich beyond my wildest dreams, please contemplate the fact that there would be no point in me posting it on the web if it was going to become some form of short book set after Hogwarts (even though the books clearly point to disgusting Ron/Hermione fluff). Winces at the thought and begs audience **not **to sue her as she is hardly wealthy.

A/N: Yeah, go me I've posted quite quickly haven't I! However I am sorry to inform you all that I haven't answered all the question in this chapter (because that would be plain boring) although I think you must appreciate the fact that this is **over 1000 **words long **without** the disclaimer or this little note included. I know its more angst than humour at the second but give it time.

_Previously: "Harry will be here any second now."_

The phrase 'Speak of the devil' was one that fitted in all counts the situation which Malfoy and Hermione were in at this moment in time. The words had proven as effective as a simple: 'Acio' or any other summoning spell, for Harry had appeared mere seconds afterwards. The kind-hearted friend which had comforted Hermione over the years seemed to have disappeared and in his place there was a man with wild hair, a smirk upon his features and a look in his eyes akin to Voldermort himself.

He cast a hungry look at Hermione who in turn tried to shield herself behind Malfoy, whom moments ago had been her worst enemy. Draco almost looked smug but after remembering the promise he had made with Harry, dutifully stepped aside leaving Hermione exposed. A brief look of betrayal crossed her features which quickly changed to cool calculation as she surveyed Harry.

Potter allowed her a minute to gain her fighting stance in preparation for the long awaited battle between the two. They acknowledged each other with a nod (from Hermione) and an eager grin (from Harry). The resemblance between Malfoy and Potter was easily recognisable, they both quite clearly had a deal between the two which unfortunately involved an unwilling Hermione. However the most prominent similarity was that of their sheer arrogance and the constant belief that they would get what they want (which by the looks of things was Hermione).

As Harry made his introductory speech the face with its infamous scar scrunched up making him looked every inch as evil as the words which came out of his mouth. There was something inhuman about the way his voice came out silky, cutting and snake-like. Stained red marks on his grimy teeth confirmed not only that he hadn't brushed his teeth but that he was carnivorous and possibly cannibalistic .

"I've been waiting for this moment Hermione, all those years and finally you won't be able to escape. Malfoy can't help you now because that's why he was here, to distract you from working out how close I was to trapping you. That was always his purpose my dear sweet mud blood, all he had to do was report back to me every little thing about you and finally the time has come for me to collect. You may leave Malfoy."

He made a swatting gesture like he was removing an unpleasant pest as he finished his speech with the air of someone who was far more important than God himself. Hermione expected Malfoy to fight back and show the world what an arrogant ferret he was, yet instead he made a low bow and replied quietly: "Yes master."

Harry watched Malfoy till he was no longer visible through the naked eye. After casting a 'silencio' which would block out any noise that they made, he assessed her quivering appearance with cold, beady eyes and if she didn't know otherwise Hermione would have believed he was Voldermort himself.

She blinked for maybe a fraction of a millisecond and he was upon her, severely undermining her personal space. Hermione couldn't remember how many times he kicked her, (he appeared to enjoy inflicting pain using muggle methods) all she could feel were bruises blossoming over her exhausted body and when she finally collapsed he caught her and apparated. She had been lied to long enough to know that his words of love were false and his actions spoke 'louder than words'. The only thing which had shocked her was the depth of Malfoy's betrayal and to think their relationship was so false that every single thing he had done was for her new enemy's benefit.

She would not accept that.

The fabricated woven cords which Potter was made of had at one point (probably at the point when Ron had died) become so thoroughly knotted that the finished product was enough to make you wince. Maybe she felt like she understood why he lashed out at her the first time (the same day Ron was buried), the weeks, months afterwards however provided no such excuse.

Though now she came to think about it what about Draco's secret relationship with her? That had started way before the funeral or for that matter Ron's death, now Harry was either psychotic way before the beatings or Draco liked me before the arrangement. There was no other explanation, Harry had partly been lying and nothing would make her lose faith in the belief that he had liked her before their deal.

They would not convince her otherwise.

Having removed her from Hermione's home for ten years, he had dumped her in a cell that was incredibly small; testing her theory she stretched out her arms and found that she could easily touch both walls on either side of her. When she removed them one of her hands felt slightly greasy and on further inspection she discovered a crimson residue (most likely blood) covering one of the walls.

It was when she opened the door and entered a massive area that her suspicions were proved dangerously correct, it would appear that he had locked her in the chamber of secrets. Harry knew full well that she was not a parseltongue and that wandless as she very much was, this made it impossible for her to escape.

Still on the bright side of things Hermione who had gotten to know Harry far too well after his change, knew that he was one to gloat over his possessions (it made his inflated ego even larger). In fact she was perfectly able to admit that she would be treated like an Elizabethan women in the case of the-boy-who-shouldn't-have-lived. Her rights were as of now non-existent, she was inferior and Hermione knew that he would use her like the average bigoted male of that time period.

Her opportunity of escape, when it came must be used to its absolute potential for she was aware that after then he would never let her out of his reach. For all he was capable of he might even chain her to him; something which was beyond undesirable. If anything Hermione feared that she would experience Stockholm syndrome (where the victim becomes attached to the kidnapper) and this possibility caused her to hug herself trying to feel some form of happiness or love in a cold, unfeeling atmosphere.

Grasping the imaginary, tightly bound scrap of sanity which was contained within the deepest recesses of her brain, she called to any god that may be in the sky: 'give me hope'. Her mind resembled an old thoroughly browned sheet of parchment made up of symbols long forgotten and she could sense herself losing all knowledge of what that information meant; as the days passed Hermione was finally beginning to doubt herself.

The man that held the key to freedom finally appeared that night at precisely the same time he had arrived in her flat many weeks previous; even after his transformation Harry still had a sense of humour (and irony). He took his time making his way over to her new home (cell) in the hidden chamber at Hogwarts because he wanted for her to hear him, sense him before he arrived; a scared Hermione was easier to defeat. Why? You might ask, has Harry stolen Hermione away and for what motive you might wonder.

The answer was simple yet extraordinarily complex. Although positioning Hermione in a place where he has won a victory against Voldermort may hint at the answer. Or for those more cynical, may just inform a person studying his character just how self-absorbed Harry Potter is. For why else would he visit/entomb a girl in a place where glory and success emits from every stinky corridor in this labyrinth of death?

Something told Hermione that she would not escape this time, with her life and as a beam of light brought her back to her senses she saw a message written above her an old memoir perhaps of a similar, young red headed girl who too had felt the kiss of death.


	7. Too Much Information

Disclaimer: If I owned it then not only would I be blonde, but I would also have to have had children something which is not true. So without further ado the plot and anything you don't recognise is mine other than that it all belongs to J.K.Rowling.

A/N: Yeh I know it's been a while but had coursework etc. to be doing, next chapter will be looking at Pansy's story up to this point; I wasn't going to just kill her and leave it at that. Got it all planned out just got to write it so hopefully I'll have it done for next weekend.

**Warning**: Oh and one minor bit of language (only one word) at the end, if you feel that you won't be able to read because of this, the choice is yours.

* * *

**A couple of hours previous, through the eyes of Harry Potter….**

Harry had been marching down the more expensive side of the street for little more than ten minutes. The pathway had been inlaid with a layer of pure gold to show that only the most important people were allowed to walk alongside this street let alone on the actual path itself. He fancied himself unpredictable and to show that he meant business absolutely no one knew just which house he lived in as the entire block of terraced houses belonged solely to him. Various spies had seen him walking in one door and leaving in another, then just to confuse others, certain lights would turn on suddenly; without warning at any point in the day, code breakers had tried to find a pattern to the events maybe leading up to revealing just which house he lived in.

All of them had failed.

A loudmouth would argue that he lived in none of them and that the sequence was purely random; they would have been right, had anybody actually listened to them.

He reached his home where Pansy could be expected to be sitting, on a crimson chair waiting for him. He liked the idea of knowing exactly where something or someone is because it gave him power and he loved power. Even now he was still smirking at the idea of placing Hermione in the chamber of secrets, bleeding, alone and helpless. That was what he really loved about her the fact that only he could make her feel so useless everyone else would see her standing tall and yet he saw her vulnerable, so pitiable that even he wanted to tell her everything was all right. Yet she didn't love him and she was better of dead than with someone else but first he was going to try and break, then turn her before striking the fatal blow. Hermione deserved one final chance to redeem herself.

So picking a door at random he opened the lock manually and turned to see Pansy exactly where he left her, "Like a Barbie doll" he mused to himself. Rubbing his hands together gleefully he watched as she immediately rose, bowed and gestured for him to take a seat, something which she did routinely every day.

Refusing to acknowledge the seat (and therefore forcing Pansy to remain standing) he ploughed directly into his plan which involved inflicting large proportions of pain towards his Hermione.

"Now I gather you know where Draco is seeing as your like a lost puppy without him. The plan is simple all you have to do is……………

* * *

**The Chamber of Secrets, entrance of Draco, Pansy and Harry….**

The light which had previously lit up the horrid words which remained permanently plastered to the walls, now shone down on a weak Hermione who had noticed that the wand and person was none other than Pansy Parkinson.

"Come to watch me suffer Mrs. Potter or is there some other reason for you staring at me so avidly while Harry no doubt creeps up behind me?"

The question was rhetorical and received no response other than a gasp at her audacity in the presence of the Minister of Magic; among other things. What she did not expect was to hear a low chuckle near her right ear reminiscent of her.., but it couldn't be:

"Draco!"

She grabbed firmly onto the manly figure and gave him a massive hug. Draco allowed himself a smile before releasing her and turning to face her with a cool, icy, nonchalant stare. Harry who had yet to make his no doubt over-the-top entrance finally made his way over, his movements somewhat snake-like. She did not see the transformation due to the sight before her eyes of Draco snogging Pansy tenderly, as if he loved her.

Then a massive cobra was coiling around her body and slowly muttering in parseltongue: "He doessssn't love youss". The words were too much to bear and she desperately tried to remove the snake's slimy grip, something which caused it to emit a vehement hiss. During this process Harry returned to his normal body

eyes flashing dangerously, as he gently caressed the side of her chin. He attempted to kiss her but without any hesitance she turned her face away, something which earned her a slap. Once again he received no response or reaction leading him to become angrier and drawing his wand he cast the cruciatus curse with little remorse. Seeing her crumble he gripped her body tighter stroking her as if he had never hurt her in his life, the sight was almost childlike.

Hermione who regained enough consciousness to speak, aimed a cutting line in the direction of Pansy who had only slightly detangled herself.

"Have it all now bitch. Happy that you've finally gotten Draco plus all the money and power that you've always wanted?"

She turned away not expecting a response and yet she received one.

"No-"

She was prepared to continue but was stopped by a firm killing curse made by none other than Harry, her so called Husband. He coolly twirled his wand in his hands, whistling innocently as he received two shocked and incredulous looks.

* * *

Don't forget to review. 


	8. Background

A/N: This is in italics because while other chapters have progressed into the future this is looking into the past and though I know you all want some good old dramione action this chapter is pansy centric. For those who hate Pansy you will unfortunately have to face up to the fact that she has some good in her (in this fic). Oh and naturally this fic is AU due to DH although it probably already was in the first place.

Disclaimer: Unlike a certain author going by the name J. K . Rowling I happen to hate the mere thought of Ron and Hermione being an item so therefore anything taken from the books for example the chamber of secrets and characters, belongs to her. However the plot and any new characters introduced are purely of my own invention and thus mine.

* * *

_She was the perfect pureblood wife to Harry. Was right there waiting for him, constantly at his beck and call and she hated it. Everyone had an image in their head of Harry the 'boy-who-lived,' the 'saviour' even after everything that had happened. They were blinded by his words and their equally glorious, fake wonderland. _

_She maintained that image with her perfect hair, innocent smile and that oh so fake loving stare as they walked the streets. That was certainly the word for it _fake _because even now after all these years he still hadn't realised how easily she could lie to him. The arrogance was his biggest failing. Oh yes, she would beam and preen and be his ideal queen but not once if he looked closely would he notice that one teardrop at the corner of her eye waiting to fall. Nor that small drop of determination hidden behind a variety of demure and worshipping expressions. _

_The fact was Pansy had become a brilliant actress, that day when she went to Flourish and Blotts to supposedly get a book on manicures was utterly _fake _with a capital 'F'. He didn't even realise when she came back empty handed and for all his clever tricks about where he lived Harry bloody Potter didn't even bother asking. _

_It was ironic really how their body language implied friendliness and yet intentionally to a better observer there was evidence of dislike much like a cover within a cover. __Yes even that just slightly too loud: 'good riddance' was for show after all sure she detested Hermione Granger but it was nothing to the hatred she felt towards her husband. She could still remember it so clearly:_

"_Hermione he knows where you live and he's coming be prepared." Everything but the expression on her face suggested that Pansy would rather engage a troll in conversation than her. _

"_Don't be ridiculous." The comment was followed by a pig like snort quickly covered by a high pitched giggle._

"_Get out of there!"_

"_I don't run away from my problems."_

"_Don't be an idiot-" Pansy's voice was hurried now expressing anger under her already brilliant façade. _

"_I prefer to call it bravery."_

"_Let me guess, you don't believe the rumours."_

"_No actually, I don't believe you Pansy let's face it your nothing more than a traitor." Pansy turned away at this point giving up not only due to the growing suspicion of onlookers but of the tingly feeling surrounding her wedding band signifying Harry's imminent arrival home. _

_Needless to say in the end her help had come to nothing because a certain Gryffindor was determined to believe she was right and everyone else was wrong. The fact was even if Pansy had been betraying the confidence of traitors against Harry__ , only an idiot wouldn't listen to a warning. _

Hermione was no idiot even if no one else had realised it yet.

* * *

A/N: The last line is not pansy's POV it's actually a narrator comment and possibly a hint to what's coming. Your smart people review and give me some outlandish ideas as to what you think that line might mean. I know it's short and it's been a while, forgive me?  



End file.
